Always Sunny Drabbles, One-Shots, and Deleted Scenes
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: Just some random drabbles/one-shots/deleted scenes for Always Sunny: The Remake that didn't really fit with the story, but the ideas wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to make a little thing just for them. (Jacob/Sunny F.)(Embry/Lily F.)(Quil/Claire)(Sam/Emily)(Jared/Kim)(Leah/OMC)(P aul/OFC)(OMC/OFC)(Other random friendship/romantic pairings that I'm too lazy to list)
1. Chapter 1: 'Twas th' Leprechauns

**AN: Alright, these are just some random drabbles/one-shots for Always Sunny: The Remake that didn't really fit with the story, but the ideas wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to make a little thing just for them. Most of them will have nothing to do with the actual story and some will be like a deleted scenes type thing, and others still will be scenes or moments from Sunny's past that I think y'all would get a kick out of. Anyhooties, I hope y'all enjoy (or don't) these random little things. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you may recognize, not even the characters Connor, Murphy, Noah, and Annabelle MacManus who are actually based off of the Boondock Saints characters. Only Sunny, Lily, Maire, and Thomas Finnegan along with Seamus O'Malley belong to me, plus any other characters I think up.**

**Now without any further ado, here's the first random humorous drabble featuring Paul, Sunny, Seth, and a certain 'Welcome to La Push' sign. This drabble used to be chapter 27 in the original Always Sunny and like there, this was inspired by the reviewer **BlueEyedDreamer97. Enjoy.

* * *

"Ow! Dammit, Paul, that was my foot!" A young, but deep male voice yelped quietly.

"Shuddap, Seth!" A second, female voice hissed in exasperation, "Mother o' God, ye two _suck arse_ at bein' ninjas!"

"This was your idea, princess!" A third male voice, deeper than the first, snapped back irritably.

"Car!" The first male voice cried out quietly.

Minutes passed and the night was dark again as the car's taillights disappeared.

"What the hell was a car even _doing_ on the road in the middle of the night?" The second male voice demanded.

"Seth?" The female voice called out curiously.

"Right here! Gimme a second." The younger sounding male voice called out in a muffled tone.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"There was a mud puddle behind the bush."

"Do ye still have th' spray paint?" The female cut in before an argument could break out between the two young men.

The sound of a spray can being shaken sounded followed by the younger male voice.

"Yup, got it right here."

"Gimme on, please."

"I can't believe you're actually doing this, princess." The deeper male voice said with a snicker.

"Bite me, Fido." Came the pleasant response from the female voice followed by a pneumatic hissing as the spray paint can was depressed.

A few moments later, the hissing of two more cans joined the first.

"Done." The female voice said, sounding very satisfied.

"Same here." The deeper male voice called back.

"Me too!" The younger male voice added.

"Then let's get outta here, boys."

* * *

"Have the elders decided what they're going to do when they find the graffiti artists?" Emily asked as she set about making lunch.

Sam shrugged his broad shoulders, "No, most of them found it rather humorous."

"'Twas th' leprechauns." Sunny snorted as she leaned against Jacob's chest.

"What?" Sam asked confusedly and he looked at Sunny like she had two heads.

Paul snorted and Seth buried his head in arms which were folded on the kitchen table, his body shaking with laughter.

"Th' leprechauns." The Irish girl stated again with a serious expression on her face, "They did it."

"Leprechauns." Jared said in disbelief as he looked at the redhead, "You believe in leprechauns."

"All th' men in this room plus Leah turn into giant, horse-sized wolves," Sunny replied drily as she looked over at Jared with a quirked brow, "An' ye have a problem wit' believin' in leprechauns?"

Jared's brows furrowed, "Touché."

"Are they okay?" Kim asked concernedly as she gestured towards a trembling Seth, who was still hiding his face in his arms, and Paul, who had his head bowed and his arms crossed tightly over his bare chest.

"They're fine, lass." Sunny responded lightly with an innocent smile as she patted the younger teen's head, "Puppies 're so easily excitable, ye know an' this graffiti thing has t'be th' most excitin' thing t'happen in La Push in forever."

Sam looked at them suspiciously for a moment, "Are you three sure you don't know anything about what happened?"

"Nope." Sunny said sweetly, though there was mischief in her green eyes, "Not a thing."

The two boys made noises of agreement and bobbed their heads rapidly. Sam looked at them shrewdly for a moment then he nodded once.

"Alright."

Sunny smiled guilelessly at him.

* * *

"Leprechauns, huh?" Jacob murmured in Sunny's ear after Sam had been distracted by Emily.

The Irish girl shifted in his lap so she was facing him better and a sly smile appeared on her face, "Aye, leprechauns."

"And why exactly would leprechauns spray paint 'Except Isabella Swan' under the 'Welcome to La Push' sign?" He asked quietly with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Maybe she tried t'steal from them." Sunny quipped lightly, "She has a tendency t'do tha' an' leprechauns don' like thieves, ye know."

"Sure, sure." Jacob snickered and pressed a light kiss to her lips, "Whatever you say, Sunshine."

* * *

**Author's Note: -gigglesnort- Leprechauns, 'nuff said… -shakes head-  
Anyhooties, I hope y'all got a laugh out of this, cause my friend and I certainly did. More drabbles, one-shots, and deleted scenes will be posted throughout the day, so stay tuned lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2: Apples Cricket Bats & the ER

"'M not sure this is a good idea, Conn." The eight year old Irish girl said unsurely as she stood in front of her two best friends in the alley between their apartments.

"O' course it is, Shiney." A ten year old Connor MacManus grumbled for what felt like the hundredth time as he sat an apple on the younger girl's head, "Don' be a wimp, Jesus."

"Lord's name, Conn!" The girl, Sunshine Finnegan, and Connor's twin brother Murphy snapped at him simultaneously and Connor made a face at them.

"An' 'm not a wimp, MacManus." Sunny hissed at her older friend as she straightened her spine and glared at Connor, "Jus' get it over wit' already, ye jerk."

Connor smiled smugly at her and he moved so he was standing a few steps to her right.

"Gimme th' bat, Murph." The dirty blonde twin said as he held his hand out.

Murphy handed his twin the cricket bat he'd been holding then he quickly moved off to the side so he was standing a foot or so away from Connor and Sunny.

"Ye ready, Shiney?" Murphy asked the younger girl, who had begun to fidget nervously with her fingers.

"Jus' get it over wit'." The redhead grunted in reply and she screwed her eyes shut tightly, her fists clenched at her sides, "Don' bloody miss either, Conn."

Murphy looked at her for a moment then he nodded towards his brother. Connor grinned and shifted into a batter's stance, the cricket bat held lightly in his hand. He took a few practice swings that were level with the apple perched on the eight year old girl's head then he pulled the bat back, shifting on his feet slightly as he prepared to swing.

Connor swung the bat and a loud _THUWACK _filled the air. The apple went rolling across the alley ground and the dirty blonde twin grinned victoriously until a sharp, piercing screech wrenched through the air.

"Shiney!" Murphy gasped as he rushed from his spot leaning against the brick wall of the apartment complex.

The brunette twin kneeled beside Sunny, who was crouched on the ground with her arms wrapped around her head as she wailed loudly. Connor's eyes went wide and he dropped the cricket bat, falling to his knees beside the crying girl.

"Fuck!" Sunny shrieked loudly as she held her throbbing head, "Ye fuckin' missed, ye wanker!"

"'M so sorry!" Connor yelped as his hands fluttered uselessly around Sunny's head, unsure of what to do, "Wha' can I do?"

"Get th' hell away from me." The redhead hissed and she pushed both twins away from her.

She put on hand on the ground and pushed herself to her feet, her hands coming up to grab her again.

"Oh…" Sunny moaned in pain as her head swam and she stumbled, nearly falling back to the ground but, luckily, Murphy caught her, "Wow, ye really _do_ see stars…"

Murphy and Connor looked at each over the young Irish girl's head as she mumbled quietly in a slurring voice. They had an entire conversation and without another word, Murphy lifted the injured girl into his arms bridal-style. His thins arms shook slightly from her deadweight, but he followed Connor out of the alley and towards their apartment building where their Ma was.

* * *

"Wha' th' devil did ye two _do_ t'her?!" Annabelle MacManus, more affectionately known as Ma MacManus, roared when her twin sons came running into the kitchen, a very ill-looking Sunny Finnegan in Murphy's arms.

"Conn hit 'er wit' a cricket bat." Murphy replied hurriedly as he laid the redheaded girl on the couch and his mother bustled over.

"I was tryin' t'hit th' apple on 'er head!" Connor squawked indignantly and he punched his brother's shoulder, "She must 'ave moved or somethin'!"

"Or yer aim jus' sucks." Murphy quipped back and both of them temporarily forgot about their injured young friend as Connor tackled his twin the floor, starting an impromptu wrestling match.

"Bot' o' ye, knock it off!" Ma MacManus barked as she looked down at Sunny, lifting her droopy eyelids so she could check her pupils, "We need t'get 'er t'th' hospital."

"Wha'?!" The twins demanded simultaneously as they looked up at their mother from the ground.

"'Twas jus' a wee bump on th' head!" Connor protested and he shoved himself away from Murphy, "Why does she need t'go t'th' hospital?"

"I think she migh' be concussed, tha's why!" Ma MacManus snapped at her son and she picked up the young redhead easily, her slight frame no challenge for the older Irish woman's work-hardened body, "Now get th' keys t'yer father's truck an' meet me at th' car! 'Urry now!"

The MacManus twins rushed to do what their mother ordered while Ma MacManus hurried out the door, heading out to the back alley where her husband and her Sunny's father, Thomas Finnegan parked their cars. The twins grabbed the keys then they rushed after their mother.

"Ma Finnegan is goin' t'kill us." Murphy mumbled as he ran down the stairs with his twin.

"Aye, 'm fuckin' screwed…"

* * *

Maire Finnegan put her hands on her wide hips and stared down at the two ashamed-looking ten years olds sitting in the hospital's Emergency Room waiting area. Her long-time best friend, Annabelle MacManus had carried Maire's eight year old doctor in the emergency room where they both worked as nurses a little over a half an hour ago, Annabelle's ten year old twin boys trailing after her. Annabelle was standing beside her best friend with her arms crossed, waiting for either or both of the boys to explain themselves.

"Ye lads goin' t'tell me wha' happened t'me daughter?" Maire asked with a deceptive mildness and both boys cringed slightly.

Connor glanced up at her then he looked at his feet again, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"'Twas my fault, Ma." The blonde twin mumbled, addressing both women with the endearment, "Though' it'd be fun t'try an' hit an apple off Shiney's head. Didn' think I'd miss though."

"Aye, tha' was obvious." Ma MacManus remarked drily, "Wha' 'bout ye, Murphy? Wha' part did ye 'ave t'play in all this?"

The quieter twin shifted in his seat, "Didn' try t'stop 'im from doin' it, or keep Shiney from agreein' either."

Ma Finnegan stared the two boys down for another moment then she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, her green eyes closing as she tried to suppress the tension headache she could feel starting to form.

"Is she alrigh'?" Connor asked tentatively and he looked up at the two women apprehensively, "She isn' goin' t'die or nothin', righ'?"

"No," Ma Finnegan replied with another sigh, "Jus' a mild concussion an' a few stitches on th' back o' 'er head."

"Can we see 'er?" Murphy questioned just as tentatively as his twin, his bright blue eyes hopeful.

"Aye, I don' see why not." Maire muttered and she gestured for the two boys to follow her.

Connor and Murphy eagerly jumped to their feet while their mother sat down in one of the chairs, plucking a magazine from the small end table near her.

"Don' ye boys think this is over." Ma MacManus called out to them as she thumbed through the magazine, "Maire an' I 're goin' t'be havin' a talk with yer Da an' Thomas when they get 'ome."

The two boys groaned quietly as they shuffled after the other Irish woman.

* * *

"Murph! Conn!" Sunny exclaimed excitedly with a giggle as she sat on one of the small hospital cot in the E.R., "They gave me morphine!"

The twins chuckled as Ma Finnegan pulled the curtain back and let them into the small alcove. Maire snorted at her daughter then she shut the curtain behind the two boys, leaving the three friends to chat while she went back to work.

"How ye feelin', love?" Murphy asked as he hopped up onto the cot beside the younger girl and he took on of her hands in his.

"Like I jus' got hit in th' head wit' a cricket bat an' then was givin' a dose o' morphine."

Connor winced slightly and took a seat on her other side on the cot, taking her other hand in his.

"Sorry, lass, I didn' mean t'hit ye." He said sheepishly and Sunny gave him a dopey smile, her bright green eyes slightly glazed from the painkiller.

"S'alrigh', proved 'm not a wimp!" She quipped then she laughed loudly and she pulled her hands from their grasps, tossing her arms over their shoulders, "'M tougher than both o' ye!"

"Oh fuck ye." Murphy grumbled teasingly and he poked her side with his fingers, causing her to squeal quietly while Connor tickled her other side.

Sunny swatted at their hands and after a moment the three collapsed into chuckles and giggles, leaning against each other contentedly as they waited for Ma Finnegan to come tell them that Sunny could go home. They all knew this wouldn't be the last time one or all of them wound up in the E.R.

* * *

**Author's Note: Haha, this came to me the other night, but I was too tired to actually write it out. Anyhooties, this is just a little scene from Sunny's, Murphy's, and Connor's past, sort of an explanation to this statement: **_"Oh aye, remember th' doc sayin' somethin' 'bout tha' when Connor knocked me upside th' head with a cricket bat when we was kids…" Sunny muttered distractedly as the man began to gently probe the back of her head with his hands, groaning when he hit a sore spot." _**–Always Sunny: The Remake, Chapter 15: Concussed With A Cricket Bat. I hope y'all got a kick out of this, because I sure did. XD**


End file.
